


It's not fair what they do to her

by harryisqueen



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Mild Language, Mileven, The party in highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryisqueen/pseuds/harryisqueen
Summary: “It’s not fair that people treat you like this. You’ve been treated like shit your whole life. You don’t deserve that at Hawkins too.”





	It's not fair what they do to her

**Author's Note:**

> TW: The r slur is used on multiple occasions in situations of bullying in this fanfiction. I in no way shape or form condone using this word at all.  
> follow me on tumblr! harryisqu33n.tumblr.com

El walked down the halls to her next class. Her worst class. Geometry. Nothing made sense in that class. El had found most of her subjects weren’t too bad for her seeing as she hadn’t had any prior schooling. But there was just something about math that just couldn’t click with her. Any time she tried to do her math homework it felt as if everything just became a large jumbled up mess in her brain. She’d end up having a meltdown about it and Hopper would help her finish. Times like those made her feel inferior and like she couldn’t do anything right.

She finally arrived at the front of the classroom. This class also happened to be the class that none of her friends were in and in this class were some of the meanest kids in school were in. She took a deep breath before walking in. Upon entering the room her eyes immediately spotted the 5 kids that seemed to make it their life goal to torture her. She wasn’t entirely sure why they hated her. She just knew on the first day of school they decided that they hated her. And since then geometry class had been 10x as miserable than it would have been without them.

El made her way over to her seat and sat down trying to keep her head low.

She watched as the teacher shut the door to the classroom and made her way to the front of the class to begin their lesson. El tried her very best to pay attention during class but like always everything jumbled itself together and nothing made sense.

“Jane Hopper, could you please come up here and solve this?”

El’s felt her throat drop into her stomach. Oh god, this was the worst. She had never been called on by the teacher all year. Why did the teacher have to call on her? 

El barely nodded her head as she stood to make her way to the front of the class. She could feel the panic bubbling inside her making her want to claw her way out of her body.

Once El was to the front of the classroom she realized she hadn’t been paying attention to the teacher when she had said what question she would need to be answering. 

Oh shit. 

Talk about to make matters worse. El nervously swallowed.

“Um I’m sorry but could you repeat the question?”

“Please tell us whether this triangle represents a dilation, translation or reflection. Then find the slope.”

El swallowed thickly. 

Shit.

She knew this. Well more so she was fairly certain she knew this. She picked up the chalk from the bottom of the board. It looked like a dilation but she couldn’t be sure. No matter what she did she knew she would end up getting it wrong. El felt her eyes beginning to get wet. 

Now’s not the time to cry. Now’s not the time to be a baby.

El clenched her fist around the chalk as she tried focused on the board. 

Come on figure it out. 

Figure it out. 

She could do this.

“Ms. Hopper, could you please answer the question?”

“Um, I’m not really sure.” She swallowed “I think it’s a dilation but I’m not really sure how to find the slope. I’m really sorry.”

“Of course she doesn’t understand. She’s retarded.” Tommy cackled from the back.

“Yeah Mrs. Harris why do you even bother calling on her. You know she won’t get it.” Jared input.

The two snickered amongst themselves.

“That’s quite enough Jared & Tommy. Jane, please return to your seat. Thank you for giving it your best try dear.”

El unclenched her fist from its tight grip on the chalk causing it to fall to the floor. El panicked and quickly swooped down to pick it up. She then lowered her head and tried to rush her way back to her desk. However, on the way there without even realizing what was in her way she tripped over Tyra’s purposely outstretched leg.

El tried to catch her fall but instead ended up slamming her chin against the hard flooring. She felt her chin split and El’s eyes immediately filled from the pain. However, determined not to let any of them see her cry she pushed herself up off the floor quickly grabbed a tissue to press to her chin and returned to her desk.

El could feel Jared, Tommy’s, Tyra’s, Elias’s & Alyssa’s eyes on her. She could hear their harsh words and snickers.

Nothing made her feel more stupid than being humiliated. 

She tried to focus for the rest of the class. Trying her best to pay attention so next time the opportunity came she wouldn’t make a fool of herself.

But the words on the board blurred and her head swam with the fives cutting remarks.

She saw multiple notes land on her desk most likely from Tommy or Jared or one of the other three.

She ignored the growing pile on the corner of her desk as much as possible throughout the rest of the class.

Relief filled her chest as the bell rang signaling not only the end of class but the end of the day.

She stood up quickly and began gathering up her books. She grabbed her backpack ready to leave. However, before she could there was Tyra blocking her way out. 

El watched with worried eyes as the rest of the class filed out of the classroom. Mrs. Harris was packing up her stuff when she tried to leave the classroom again. However, this time Elias grabbed her wrist yanking her back towards them.

“Children class is over as is school please make your way out of the classroom.”

“We thought maybe we could hang back and try to help El with slopes we only need the classroom for about 15 minutes more.” Tommy said.

Mrs. Harris was an elderly lady with a soft spot for students helping their peers so she quickly agreed as long as they promised to shut the door behind them and if they made sure to clean up any mess they may make.

Alyssa gave Mrs. Harris a sarcastic wave as she left closing the classroom door behind her. 

El felt her panic began to start again. She could feel her breath starting to thin. No now was not the time for a panic attack. El began trying to even out her breathing as the 5 stood across from her.

“So wanna tell us why you ignored our notes retard?” Tommy asked.

“As if you even have to ask Tommy. The stupid bitch probably can’t even read.” Elias said.

The other four immediately busted into hearty laughter. 

El clenched her fists. She had to restrain from using her powers. She had finally been among civilization for 3 years now she couldn’t lose that because of a few kids.

“Answer him, whore,” Tyra said grabbing El’s ponytail and giving it a rough yank.

“I wanted to try and pay attention to the lesson.” El stuttered.

“Aww, the retard wanted to pay attention to the lesson! That’s sweet isn’t it.” Tommy said.

“As if she could even pay attention. How can you pay attention when you can’t read and have to rely on your alcoholic dad to help you with homework?” Jared said with a snicker.

El had to clench her fists to restrain herself.

“Hey, bitch we’re talking to you.” Tyra snapped.

Suddenly Tyra grabbed El by the back of her head slamming her face down into the desk. El felt her vision shift and go blurry from the pain. Tyra held her face down against the desk for a few minutes before finally yanking her back up by her hair.

You wanna answer us now retard?”

El’s lip was quivering her vision smooshing different images together as it shifted and blurred. She could feel a trickle of blood dripping from her forehead. She was full on sobbing now not even caring how stupid she may look. Her head was pounding and swimming at the same time.

“You are aware you're just Hopper’s sloppy replacement for his other daughter Sarah right? He doesn’t give two shits about you. He just needed someone to help him get over her death.” Tyra sneered.

All El could managed was a gurgled sob.

“Come on guys let’s get out of here the retard has clearly lost her ability to speak.” Tommy snickered.

Tyra shoved El down and she landed once again on her chin as the five of them exited the classroom. El had to get out of the school. Mike always drove her home and she didn’t want him to worry about her. She picked up her books and stood up ready to leave. Before she could leave though she had to sit back down as her vision swam.

She finally was able to stand without feeling dizzy or needing to immediately sit back down and began making her way out to the parking lot to meet Mike.

Upon exiting the school, she could see the party gathered around Mikes car chatting. None of them had taken notice of her yet.

She finally reached the car after what felt like an eternity her head starting to pound again and her split chin aching.

She walked up behind the party to say hello and join the conversation.

“Oh my god, El.” Max gasped pointing towards El who was wobbling towards them on unsteady legs.

Her chin was clearly cut with dried up crusted blood coating the injury.

Her left temple was beginning to show signs of bruising from the harsh hit she took against the desk along with a large open gash on her forehead.

El’s swimming sight managed to focus on Max as the girl ran towards her shortly followed by the party.

Mike was the first one to reach her wrapping his arm around her and turning her towards him in order for him to examine her face.

“What the hell happened to you?” Will questioned shoving his way past Dustin and Lucas to get to her.

El racked her brain for an excuse.

She knew they all would overreact if she told them what had truly happened.

“I fell down the stairs on my way out of the school.”

Mikes eyes narrowed immediately spotting the lie along with the others.

“El friends don’t lie,” Mike said softly.

“Seriously Mike I just fell and I’m fine but I’d like to go home please.”

Before El could make it even halfway across the parking lot her brain finally decided to tap out, too tired from doing so much after the hit it had taken.

She crumpled down in the parking lot falling for the third time that day on her already busted chin.

Mike watched as his girlfriend’s body crumpled to the ground.

He quickly rushed over and crouched by her trying to get her attention to see if she’d wake up. 

This wasn’t good. 

He knew she had lied about simply falling down the stairs at school.

Lord knows what could be wrong with her.

“Mike I think we should get her to a hospital,” Dustin spoke up.

“You take her in your car with Will. I’ll take Dustin and Max in my car after we call Hopper and Joyce and tell them what's going on," Lucas piped in.

“Got it,” Mike said scooping up his girlfriend and gently setting her in the back seat of his car.

The drive to the hospital felt like it took forever.

Mikes worry for El’s body in the back seat being the only thing occupying his mind.

She woke up a few times on the drive over.

She was totally out of it mumbling random stuff.

Will talked to her the few times she did wake up & every time she woke up he tried to keep her awake.

However, she always ended up falling back asleep.

Once they arrived at the hospital Mike once again picked El up and carried her body into the hospital.

Nurses immediately swarmed around him asking a million questions.

Some he knew the answer to some he didn’t.

They rushed El back to a hospital room only allowing Will to come back with her since he was technically the only family member there.

Mike impatiently waited on Hopper's arrival. 

His nerves were fried. 

His foot impatiently tapped the floor.

It felt like an eternity when Hopper finally arrived.

His shirt was half buttoned and he was clearly frazzled as he rushed in through the hospital doors.

“Mike! Where is she?” Hopper asked.

“They took her back. I couldn’t go with her only Will could. The nurses said I had to wait until you got here before I could see her.”

Hopper just gave Mike a small nod as he approached the nurse’s desk to ask where his daughter was. 

The same panic he’d felt when Sara collapsed was all Hopper could feel right now.

When her friends had called him and told him El had collapsed his mind assumed the worst.

“She’s in room 314b which is straight down the hall and to the left.” The nurse said with a kind smile.

Hopper quickly made his way down the hall.

He could hear Joyce's and Mike’s echoing footsteps behind him. 

All he needed was to see his girl.

To make sure she was okay. 

Hopper opened the hospital door to see El laying on a bed her chin covered in a bandage, her forehead had been sown and she had an EEG machine hooked up monitoring her brain activity.

Will stood up as the three of them entered the room.

“Will sweetie do you know anything? Do the doctors know what’s wrong with her?” Joyce asked.

“They think she took a hard hit to the head. They’re fairly certain she has a concussion and the place on her chin wasn’t deep enough to need stitches however, the gash on her forehead needed stitches.” Will said.

Hopper felt himself relax.

She just had a concussion nothing life-threatening.

Hopper took the seat next to Mike by Elevens bed.

What the hell had happened to his little girl.

Hopper perked up as he heard El groan as she pushed herself to sit up.

“What’s going on?” She mumbled.

“You took a bad hit to the head and fainted at school.” Mike quickly filled in.

A doctor came in to examine El once he had gotten news that she had woken up. 

He informed Hopper of her condition and how he should handle the days following the concussion. He also informed them that El would have to spend the night in the hospital.

 El felt herself begin to panic at the thought of having to stay overnight here. She felt Mike’s hand gently squeeze hers as a comforting gesture.

Once the doctor had left Joyce and Will took seats at the only available seats across the room.

“Now El I’d like to know what the hell happened,” Hopper said gruffly.

“I fell” El said.

“El we know you’re lying.” Will piped up “And friends don’t lie.”

El swallowed nervously she knew her dad & friend’s tendency to overreact about things like this. She wanted to be able to take care of the situation by herself.

“It was just a couple of kids from geometry class. I had a problem with something today and they just thought I had done something wrong.”

“So what they decided to give you a concussion?” Mike asked angrily.

Hopper stood up going to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” El asked.

“To have a phone call with the school.” He said.

Hopper walked out quickly followed by Joyce.

Will sat for a minute but eventually got the hint that Mike wanted to be alone with El right now.

Mike reached out and gently dragged his fingers down her soft cheek.

He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead.

El closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

When she reopened her eyes, she could see Mike was crying.

“What’s wrong?” El asked slightly panicking.

“It’s not fair that people treat you like this. You’ve been treated like shit your whole life. You don’t deserve that at Hawkins too.” Mike murmured.

El leaned her head into Mike’s connecting their foreheads. She leaned her lips out to place a kiss on Mike’s. freckled nose.

“I’m pretty sure Hopper’s going to make me switch periods,” El said.

“Good,” 

“I’m sorry for not telling you what happened immediately. I broke our one promise of friends don’t lie.”

“It’s okay El. I know you didn’t mean to.” Mike said.

El leaned forwards again to place a kiss on Mike’s lips.

“Come sit with me up here?” El asked.

Mike stood up out of his chair to climb onto the large hospital bed next to El.

She leaned her head down on his shoulder taking comfort in the normal feeling.

 All of a sudden the door swung open and in came Dustin, Lucas, Max & Steve.

“Okay, where the hell did Steve come from.” Mike groaned.

“This dweeb called me and told me lil Hop was in trouble,” Steve said with a laugh.

El smiled appreciatively.

She really did like Steve.

He seemed to care a lot about her and her friends. 

He babysat & tutored her for months before she went to Hawkins high & Before any of them had their licenses he carpooled them practically everywhere and even after most of them knew how to drive he still hung out with them.

“So El tell me who I need to beat up because I’m armed and ready,” Steve said with a wink.

El let out a small laugh causing Mike's body to shake from the movement.

Her friends chatted around her trying to keep things as normal as possible.

They all knew she hated hospitals.

Finally, the dreaded 8 pm came when visiting hours were over and they all had to leave. 

Including Mike.

Mike had thrown a royal fit about having to leave.

Some might call it a tantrum and even though El was now 17 years old she began to cry at the thought of her friends and Mike leaving.

Which then led to a giant group hug between her and her friends and finally Mike gave her a kiss goodbye and her friends gave her tight hugs and they all left.

Hopper was setting up the pull out bed when El finally decided to speak up.

“Am I switching classes altogether or just periods?” El asked.

She was nervous about his response.

She knew those kids were not going to appreciate her switching classes and she knew it’d show cracks of weakness but she knew it was for the best.

“Just periods kid. You’ll have math third period now.” He said.

The two went back into silence as he tried his best to turn the pullout couch into at least a semi-comfortable thing to sleep on.

“Daddy?”

Hopper looked up.

El always got his attention when she called him that.

She didn’t make a habit of it most of the time just calling him dad or the occasional Hopper when she was pissed off.

“Thank you.” She murmured smiling at him.

Hopper made his way over to where he was lying to press a kiss to his daughter’s head.

“No problem girl.”

“I love you,” El said wrapping her arms around him as best as she could.

“I love you too.” He said.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
